1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus having a mobile function and the like, and a control system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2010-079852 a technical approach for making a mobile apparatus such as a bipedal robot or the like to move appropriately from the viewpoint of effectively preventing the movement of the mobile apparatus from being hindered by an object such as a pedestrian or the like present in the periphery of the mobile apparatus.
However, when a time-series displacement behavior of the mobile apparatus and the object in the real space, respectively, is represented by a trajectory in a time-space coordinate system, it is possible that the trajectory of the mobile apparatus may be inappropriate such as forcing the mobile apparatus to perform unreasonable behaviors.